Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $5$ and the quantity of $4$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $8$ plus the product of $2$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $4$ times $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is the sum of $5$ and $4x$ $4x$ $ + 5$ What is the product of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (4x + 5) = \color{orange}{2(4x+5)}$ What is $8$ plus $\color{orange}{2(4x+5)}$ $2(4x+5)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(4x+5)+8$.